The present invention relates generally to the field of nutcrackers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hand-operated impact-type nutcracker which employs a gravity-induced impact member and an interchangeable anvil or cracking chamber capable of accommodating a variety of different types and sizes of nuts, thus facilitating cracking of the nut shells without damage to the meat of the nut.
Throughout history, many nutcrackers have heretofore been designed and implemented to satisfy the pleasure of human food consumption. Such nutcrackers have commonly been designed either for cracking nuts individually, or on a large scale commercial basis. In either case, however, the nut cracking devices generally fall within one of two categories; impact-type nutcrackers (often referred to as “inertia” nutcrackers), or leverage-type compression nutcrackers. All such nutcrackers operate on the similar principle of supporting the nut in some manner and either applying a striking or compressive force to the nut to crack the outer shell.
In most cases, impact-type nutcrackers are designed in some manner to impart a mechanically-induced impact force upon the nut to crack the shell. Such devices are generally rather complicated in structure, having multiple moving parts, spring or motor-driven impact actuators, and are unsightly to look at. Consequently, such devices are difficult to clean, may require frequent repair, and are generally stored out of sight due to their unpleasant aesthetic appeal.
Most impact nutcrackers that do not impart a mechanically-induced striking force require some manual manipulation of a hammer or impact member to strike the nut. A mere mallet or hammer has heretofore been used to crack the shell of a nut, but most known devices include some means of supporting the nut prior to striking the same. Nevertheless, manual manipulation of the striking member always involves, at least to some extent, the possibility of human error. The operator may miss the nut altogether, strike the nut only partially, or strike it too hard, thus crushing the meat of the nut. Striking the nut improperly or at a skewed angle can easily result in nut shells being scattered in all directions. While some known devices employ a guiding means for the impact member, most still require some degree of manual manipulation in determining the force with which to strike the nut, thus leading to inconsistent results.
It is therefore evident that there is a distinct need for an individual nut cracking device of the impact-type which is simplistic in design, easily hand-operated and requires minimal manual manipulation to impart a consistently guided and uniform striking force to the shell of a nut. It is further desirable that the nutcracker be capable of supporting and cracking a variety of different types and sizes of nuts, and be aesthetically pleasing to the eye so as to be capable of display in the home or workplace.